Koreans represent Japan's largest minority group numbering approximately 700,000, most of whom live in the urban centers of Tokyo and Osaka.The field research is to consist of an ethnographic study of a predominantly Korean neighborhood in Tokyo, Japan. This project will focus on generational transmission of cultural knowledge and social memory within the Korean family structure, generational differences in formation of ethnic identity and changes of ethnic identity over the life course among first and second generation Korean residents in Japan. Previous research has focused on ethnic groups living in Japan. However, currently there is a gap in literature which addresses aging as it relates to the formation of ethnic identity. Although research has been conducted on the status of younger generation of Koreans in Japan. There has been no study of changes in ethnic identity over the life course. This project proposes to attempt to fill this gap by conducting a community study of a multi-generational Korean neighborhood in a Tokyo ward in Japan. In conducting this project, naturalistic observations, open-ended interviews, structured interviews and life histories will be collected. Naturalistic observations of the activity in the Korean neighborhood will be conducted in order to establish the nature of the community in terms of types of residents as well as business and community activity. Research has shown that social networks are important in understanding social relationships and sources of social support. The norms of the ethnic groups are often maintained through ramified and persisting personal bonds. For Korean residents in Japan, social networks are essential in examining how ethnic identity is formed and transmitted. Thus, this project will also investigate the ego-centered networks of elderly Korean residents by identifying their central members. The project specifically addresses the following questions: 1. How has ethnic identity transformed from generation to generation for Koreans living in Japan?; 2. What is the social memory of Korea residents in Japan? What are the generational commonalities and differences in the construction of social memory for Koreans in Japan?; and 3. What are the age cohort differences in conceptions of self identity and cultural affiliation?